Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inspection device and a substrate processing apparatus including the inspection device.
Description of Related Art
In various processing steps for each type of substrates such as semiconductor substrates, substrates for liquid crystal display devices, substrates for plasma displays, substrates for optical discs, substrates for magnetic discs, substrates for magneto-optical discs, substrates for photomasks and other substrates, appearance inspection for a substrate is performed.
In a substrate processing apparatus described in JP 2011-66049 A, appearance inspection for a substrate is performed after a resist film is formed on the substrate and before exposure processing is performed on the substrate. In the appearance inspection for the substrate, surface image data of the substrate is produced by picking up of an image of the substrate by an imaging device. In the case where all of the surface image data has brightness in a predetermined allowable range, it is determined that the substrate is normal. On the one hand, in the case where at least part of the surface image data has brightness that is not in the allowable range, it is determined that the substrate is abnormal. In this manner, a defect in appearance on the substrate is detected.